This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Microscope heads are known to have multiple adjustment mechanisms, such as handles, knobs, and support arm connectors. These adjustment mechanisms are often dispersed at different locations on the microscope head. A microscope user often needs to change the view field of the microscope and this in turn requires the microscope head to be moved or rotated. The microscope user often desires to change the view field while simultaneously maintaining a view through the microscope. Maintaining one's gaze through the microscope while moving the microscope to a new view field requires the user to have detailed knowledge of the location of the multiple adjustment mechanisms and make those adjustments without visual feedback and without causing excessive movement of the microscope by fumbling for the proper adjustment mechanism.
In addition, different adjustment mechanisms may work against each other creating undesired movements of the microscope/microscope head. For example, FIG. 1 shows a prior art microscope head 10 attached to a support arm 12 at a pivot connector 14 located at the upper left portion of microscope head 10. It is noted that in use, microscope head 10 may further include an unshown pair of eye-pieces and an unshown objective lens. Handles 16 are attached to microscope head 10 at handle connector 18 located towards the lower right portion of microscope head 10. A user attempting to rotate microscope head 10 about pivot connector 14 by manipulating handle 16 is likely to cause undesired movement of the microscope head in a vertical direction indicated by arrow 20 and/or in a horizontal direction indicated by arrow 22. The undesired movement is mainly caused by the spaced apart locations of connectors 14 and 18 creating undesired force moments when a user pushes or pulls on handle 16 attempting to only rotate the microscope. Further, because pivot connector 14 is located at an outer portion or microscope head 10, away from microscope head 10's center of gravity the tension required between pivot connector 14 and support arm 12 may be significant to reliably and stably hold the microscope head 10 in a desired position.
Even if the pivot connector 14 and handle connector 18 were coaxial and located at the microscope head 10's center of gravity, manipulation of the non-coaxial, radially extending handle tension adjustment knob 24 and adjustment buttons 26 are likely to cause unwanted movement of the microscope head by the torqueing forces created when the user operates knob 24 and buttons 26. In addition, the adjustment buttons 26 require a user to memorize the layout configuration and function(s) of each button at each location, if the user is to operate the buttons 26 without removing his gaze from the microscope's view field. The buttons 26 also add significant cost to the microscope because of the required electrical power supply, wiring connections, software, and control circuitry, compared to a microscope with only mechanical adjustment mechanisms. It is also known to provide an adjustment mechanism, such as a focus knob 28 coaxial with handle connector 18. If coaxial focus knob 28 is provided and the pivot connector 14 is coaxial with the handle connector 18 then a prior art pivot tension knob has been provided that projects radially from the handle connector 18. This pivot extension knob is similar to and in addition to knob 24 and provides the necessary tension for holding the microscope head 10 in a desired position.
Thus, there is a desire for an economical, reliable microscope/microscope head that provides a user with adjustment mechanisms that are easy to manipulate and locate without removing his gaze from the microscope view field and without causing excessive unwanted movement of the microscope head.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.